when I thought life was typical
by pokev12
Summary: when a Buneary, articuno, entei, shaymin join forces with a person to take on cyrus and Team galacitc with a mysterious mew girl


It was a cool summer day and it was an exciting day for me! Finally tomorrow I would be ten and I would finally be able to go to the one place that everybody my age wanted to go, on an adventure through Sinnoh! It was great finally being able to meet new Pokémon. I decided to go with either piplup, the water type Sinnoh starter that was an adorable penguin, turtwig the grass type Sinnoh starter that was a turtle with a twig on its head or maybe torchic the fire type starter who was burning with fighting spirit (and was a chicken literally). I WAS STOKED to be able to go. It was good timing as they would start allowing trainers to get gym badges and be able to go to the elite four now which I was anticipating every day. I was about to go to home when I heard some rustling in the bushes. I knew that in the forest there were a lot of wild Pokémon that appeared that area was the first that I was going to go to tomorrow but then I heard it; a small almost faint call of what I knew was a" Buneary "it called. It sounded hurt so I decided to go search for it but then I thought it will be found by its mother at any time. I decided to start walking home when I heard a menacing growl of a great big dog! I saw what it was a houndoom and it was getting very, very close to the Buneary. I sighed, and jumped, grabbed the Buneary and did the first thing that came to anyone's mind when they were about to get chased by a giant dog that looks like a mix of a dragon and a hell hound, and that was RUN FOR MY LIFE! I went into a sprint as soon as I could. The shock of the chase would've put Buneary into dreamland by now, but it was wide awake and it was as hurt and sick as it was when I first heard it. But it did do one thing though. It charged up a ball of blue light in its mouth, Ice Beam, an attack that left most people in subzero ice. It jumped, shot the houndoom and then landed in my arms and seemingly asked me to cradle it. I was astounded by what it wanted me to do. I ran home, trying not to wake it up as it was now in dreamland.

When I walked inside my mom asked me why I took so long when it saw the buneray in my arms. She sighed and then asked "why did you bring a Pokémon in the house. Your birthday is tomorrow, just catch one then!" I then carefully flipped her over to show why. 'OH MY GOODNESS!" She then told me to give it a full restore and bring upstairs to my room but first tell her about the circumstance. She gave me a full restore which I quickly used on it before heading up to my room and going to bed. While I was done showering and getting dressed up in my pajamas, the Buneary woke up, looked at me with weird eyes which I somehow interpreted as "thank you for helping me" I looked at, slightly confused and went onto my bed an curled up my blankets into a cocoon. While only leaving an opening for my head plonked my head on a pillow. While I was drifting off, it lifted my head (a huge shock to me) and then placed it itself so it was right under me. Then she slowly let my head drift down onto her body. If it wasn't for the fact that I might have crushed her body (but I didn't and even made she fell asleep faster), I would've enjoyed the experience as it was her body was the fluffiest pillow in the world. After being placed on the wonderful "pillow", I quickly went off in to dreamland.

I was LATE! I cannot believe that after all my years of dreaming to go on an adventure and fight against some of the strongest in all of Sinnoh, I oversleep and am late! This is just great! The professor will probably tell me something along the line of "because of your punctuation, you will not be getting you Pokémon like every other person in this city and you have brought shame to your town and family!" At the very thought of this, I ran for the lab, hoping and praying that such a thing will not happen to me. When I got into the lab filled with gadgets, gizmos, machines, and Pokémon I quickly gasped and almost fainted at the sight of everything! Before I walked another step, I was stopped by Professor Rowan, One of the greatest researchers in the world! When I saw him I passed out after he said one thing: "hello child, pick out your Pokémon and also your mother told me about the Buneary so you can have this poke ball to catch it."

When I woke up, I was in Rowan's lab and it was about 3 in the afternoon. I saw Professor Rowan at his desk working. He looked at me and said "You really scared a lot of the kids who came in" I wondered about his response for a while before he said" You were the first one to came and you were actually on time! Many kids came in wondering why you were passed out on the floor!" When he said this I felt color in my cheeks and looked down in embarrassment. He then looked at me and said "so do you want to pick out your first Pokémon?" I nodded with enthusiasm at his request.

I sighed with disappointment. There was only one Pokémon left to choose4 from in Rowan's lab. It wasn't my first choice but I could at least give it some cool moves to protect itself. It was cyndaquil, a small creature that resembled a lizard but had fur and had areas where fire came out. Although the one good thing about him is that he had nature power which was a good move for a cyndaquil.

While I was walking home, I saw a combination of blue light, red light, green light, and cyndaquil falling asleep while i was drifting into the land of dreams.


End file.
